


The Cut of His Jib

by brainofck



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse of super senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cut of His Jib

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



> On talk like a pirate day, there may have been a dare. Also, I was unable to make the meatloaf thing fit. Sorry, Zats.

“If my assistant isn’t at her desk, just come on in. It’ll be me and the CEO of Stark Industries, having a working lunch. Courtesy knock optional.”

He would have gone in. He was still somewhat intimidated by Stark Industries and Ms. Potts to be honest. But he would have gone right in, really, except, as he was putting his hand on the door handle, he heard Tony say, "Have ya ever met a man with a real yardarm?" in an outrageous, growly, um, pirate voice? Steve stopped. No, that could not be right. That definitely did not sound like a working lunch with Ms. Potts.

He heard her chuckle in response. 

"Why don't you come over here and show me how ye bury yer treasure, lad?" she purred.

To which Tony replied, "Prepare to be… Ow! Shit! How does Fury put up with this crap? No depth perception whatsoever. Doesn’t he know he has the greatest scientific minds in the world at his disposal? I’m sure Bruce and I could…”

“Come ‘ere, ya bilge rat. And don’t take it off. It adds to your rakish charm,” Pepper protested.

“But I’m already, like, 85% rakish charm. I bet that’s why _he_ wears it,” Tony muttered. “Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, prepare to be boarded, lass.”

Pepper gave an undignified squeak.

“Mind the wandering hands. We must wait for our good Captain,” she said, sounding not a little breathless.

“He’s certainly the sleekest schooner I’ve ever sighted,” Tony commented. “I’d like to fire my cannon through his porthole.”

“I’m sure we can find him a sheath for his cutlass,” Pepper laughed. “And _I_ had better be the sleekest, or you’ll be scraping the barnacles off your own rudder…”

“What does that even mean? And where is he, anyway?” Tony grumbled. “It’s not like him to be late.”

Steve felt it was the moment of decision. He wasn’t sure why they were talking like pirates, but it was pretty clear what they were discussing. To stay, or go?

Taking a deep breath, he turned the door handle.

“Ahoy, me beauties!” he boomed. Two pairs of surprised eyes appeared over the back of Tony’s couch. (Well, just the one pair of eyes, plus one eye and an eye patch. Pepper was right. It did have a certain appeal.) Steve nearly lost his nerve. He swallowed hard. 

“Blow me down?” he suggested tentatively.

And they all got together and hauled some keel.

The End


End file.
